minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jman226/The Beginning
''I: Creation'' God created the universe. Well, a swedish programmer named Markus "Notch" Persson created Minecraft and released it for PC in May of 2009. The First Step is finding yourself in one of the biomes. (Desert, Grassland, Tundra,. etc) You start by looking for trees. You right-click and hold your mouse to break it. (Crafting Recipes not Listed) You must make wood planks. Now you may or... yeah, you WILL need tools. After that it's time to make a make room for a house. ''II: Excavation'' You take a shovel and clear a flat space out of the dirt. BE CAREFUL: Sometimes YOU MAY RUN INTO STONE AND WILL BE STUCK UNLESS YOU HAVE A PICKAXE! If the chance happens that excavating takes overnight, it is recommended to put your materials in a chest. When you finished Excavation, get ready to be an architect! ''III: Building'' Ok, building is pretty simple. You take your wood and materials. Place blocks in the hole you made to make the floor of your house. This may as well take overnight. WARNING: High Walls DO NOT PROTECT YOU FROM SPIDERS. THEY CLIMB. You may choose any visible and placeable block as the wall, floor, or ceiling. Note: The Next step requires a "Pickaxe". ''IV: Mining'' Mining is one of the most important things to do in Minecraft. Any materials you can find in a mine include and they were planned to come in this order from ground to bedrock: Coal, Iron, Gold, Diamond. Some materials with NO specific position include: Redstone or Lapis Lazuli. Also, beware of the mobs in the mines. Zombies and Skeletons are even more likely to spawn in mines due to dungeons. The five mobs that do not spawn in a mine don't spawn in that world. (Example: Enderdragon - The End, Ghast - Nether,.etc) One more rare block in a mine is obsidian. Be cautious when finding obsidian, for it is easy to fall in the lava when mining it, and it requires a Diamond Pickaxe to break it. Obsidian is the gateway to the nether. ''V: The Nether'' The Nether is a place of fire, somewhat representing the Minecraft version of Hell. It has two out the three mobs that do not spawn in the overworld. Fact: No Overworld mobs spawn in the Nether. Zombie Pigmen spawn about 75% of the time. Ghasts aren't rare but they spawn much less then Zombie Pigmen. The Nether is also where the following materials can be found: Netherrack, Glowstone (when broken into Glowstone Dust),Nether Quartz, and the bricks of the Nether Tower. The Nether Tower is a special tower where Blazes and Wither Skeletons spawn. Wither Skeletons are different from normal Skeletons because they hold a sword. Blazes shoot fire and drop Blaze Rods when killed. The Nether Portal is 14 blocks - average, but can be 10 blocks without the corners. To light or activate the Nether Portal, you right-click inside of the frame with flint-and-steel. ''VI: The End'' An end portal consists of 12 end-portal frame blocks and 12 eyes of ender. To be activated, the player must right-click all of the eyes of ender. Once in, you will be surrounded by tall obsidian pillars and many endermen. To win this part of the game, you must defend yourself from endermen while also killing the enderdragon. This was calculated and takes anywhere from 5-20 minutes. The Enderdragon has 200 health. The secret is to destroy to objects on top of the obsidian pillars. Note: When destroyed... they explode. After you killed the Enderdragon, anywhere between 15000 and 20000 XP will drop, also revealing another End Portal Leading to the credits. If you DON'T '''beat the Enderdragon... '''If you choose not to beat the Enderdragon, a retreat End Portal is located in a stronghold, underground and surrounded by End portal frames. Category:Blog posts